Current avionics display systems (e.g., “glass cockpits”) may incorporate a vertical situation display (VSD) that reduces the cognitive demand on the pilot or crew by displaying vertical situation information of an aircraft from multiple sources in a single display, so that the pilot need not observe this information from diverse displays or panels and in diverse formats. While the avionics display system may graphically display position information of the aircraft relative to its x- and y-axes, the VSD may relieve the pilot of the need to mentally process, translate, or visualize z-axis altitude or vertical distance information. For example, based on altitude or vertical distance information from an onboard air data system (ADS), radar altimeter, or global navigation satellite system, the VSD may display a vertical position of the aircraft, relative to surface terrain or defined waypoints over which the aircraft must maintain a particular vertical path (VPATH), e.g., while proceeding along an instrument approach assigned by air traffic control. However, the VSD may not provide the pilot with feedback as to how closely the aircraft's actual VPATH converges or diverges from its assigned VPATH. Similarly, in the event of a VPATH that diverges from the assigned VPATH, the VSD may not provide guidance to the pilot as to what actions must be taken to restore a divergence from the assigned VPATH.